parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
It's the Easter Snowman, Benny
Cast *Charlie Brown - Benny (Dora the Explorer) *Linus Van Pelt - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Lucy Van Pelt - June (Little Einsteins) *Sally Brown - D.W. (Arthur) *Peppermint Patty - Isa (Dora the Explorer) *Marcie - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Schroeder - Pablo (The Backyardigans) *Snoopy - Frosty the Snowman *Woodstock - Tico (Dora the Explorer) Summary While most of the Peanuts Gang is getting ready for Easter, Leo, certain it is all a waste of time, tries convincing everyone the Easter Snowman will take care of everything, but his pleas fall on deaf ears. Only D.W. believes him, though she still has some suspicions after their Halloween failure. Isa and Kimi Finster attempt to color eggs, but as it is Kimi's first time, she does not know how to prepare the eggs properly. Kimi's first attempt fails as she fries the eggs on a griddle and flips them with a spatula. In their second attempt, Kimi tries cooking four eggs on a waffle iron, then she unsuccessfully tries to put one in a toaster, then she takes that egg and the others and tries baking the remaining eight eggs in the oven. In their third and final attempt, after spending the last of her money; Isa points out to Kimi that the eggs have to be boiled. Kimi does put the eggs in the pot of boiling water. However, she breaks the eggs of the shells; which inadvertently makes egg soup instead. With three strikes against them, Isa is out of money right at the end of that attempt. So therefore, she can't buy any more eggs and they can't make any more attempts. Tico, waking up shivering from a chilly spring rain in his open-air bird's nest, goes to Frosty for help, so Frosty goes to the department store to buy Tico a birdhouse. At first Tico hates it, but he soon renovates the interior into a bachelor pad, complete with a television, contemporary artwork, a sunken bed, carpeting and a quadrophonic stereo system. Curious to see more of the inside, Frosty's nose gets stuck in the door, causing the birdhouse to break and him having to buy a new birdhouse for Tico. June, unwaveringly believing that Easter is the "gift-getting season" much to Pablo's chagrin, decides to have her own Easter egg hunt, hiding each egg she paints to find them all on Easter morning. Unknown to her, Frosty follows behind her and takes the eggs. Easter morning arrives, and so does the Easter Snowman (Frosty), tossing eggs to everyone, even tossing one into Tico's new bird house. Unfortunately he runs out of eggs by the time he gets to Benny, and responds with an embarrassed smile as he gives his friend the now empty basket. Isa and Kimi's whole situation ends with the delivery of their eggs, upon which Kimi asks Isa what to do with the eggs at this point, and she tells her that you put salt on them and eat them. Kimi follows this order and takes one bite; without taking off the shells. It does not take long for June to realize that Frosty gave her one of her own eggs, and 10 weeks later, June is still brooding about it, so Leo suggests she go and talk about it with Frosty. She goes out to Frosty to pick a fight, but Frosty takes the fight out of her with a disarming kiss on the cheek. Gallery Category:Peanuts Spoofs Category:Peanuts Movie Spoofs Category:Peanuts TV Spoofs Category:AlexBrattenRockz